


So Close

by antiquitea



Category: Actor RPF, Silicon Valley (TV), Silicon Valley (TV) RPF, Silicon Valley RPF
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, On Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiquitea/pseuds/antiquitea
Summary: Their noses catch. That’s not in the script.Zach’s legs shift. Neither is that.Thomas inhales sharply. Or that.





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> [elisa_pie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elisa_pie) came into my inbox a few days ago with head canons about Thomas and Zach and I couldn't help myself. I apologize in advance.

They’re so close.  
  
The scene calls for it, as quite a few seem to. Richard has weaselled his way into Hooli after hours, dragging a somewhat unwilling Jared with him. In an attempt to avoid being seen, they cram themselves under a desk - which is written to be hilarious as Jared is far too long and tall to comfortably fit and Richard is practically on Jared’s lap.  
  
And they can’t stop giggling about it.  
  
Mike yells cut, somewhat frustrated, as it’s probably the seventh take and Thomas and Zach can’t keep straight faces long enough to get the shot. They both make their apologies, yet again, and attempt to shake whatever sillies they’ve obtained in the last half hour off. It’s been a long day, and this is supposed to be the last shot they need before they wrap, so they chalk it up to exhaustion. The crew is getting a little frustrated, everyone wants to go home.  
  
They cram themselves under the desk once more, Thomas waiting until Zach gives him the okay to crowd into his space. It’s all knees and elbows (the space under the desk really is too small for Zach to fit on his own, let alone with Thomas on top of him), and incredibly uncomfortable. If they can just get the shot it’ll be all over with and Thomas won’t need to have Zach’s bony knees poking him in the ass.  
  
There’s no dialogue, they’re just meant to look panicked and attempt to stay still, exchange a glance as a Hoover stalks about searching for them. When Mike yells “Action!” Thomas holds his breath and braces his hands against the desk as he’s meant to, Zach doesn’t move, hands planted on the floor.  
  
As Hoover wanders through the office with a flashlight, Richard turns to look at Jared, eyes wide with that perpetually startled look that Thomas has mastered, willing them both to get through this unseen. Jared holds his breath as well, meeting Richard’s gaze.

Their noses catch. That’s not in the script.

Zach’s legs shift. Neither is that.

Thomas inhales sharply. Or that.

They’ve got the shot. Finally. Thomas doesn’t move immediately. He shifts on top of Zach’s legs, and Zach’s eyes slip closed for a moment.  
  
_Oh._ That’s new.  
  
They both crawl out from under the desk, Thomas bangs his head in the process. Mike tells the crew that it’s a wrap for the day and people begin dispersing slowly. Zach looks at Thomas and tilts his head as he begins to walk away, and Thomas follows.  
  
When they’re out of sight, in one of the presently unoccupied Hooli office sets, Zach grabs Thomas by the wrist and draws him nearer. Thomas’s breath leaves him, a ragged and broken sound as he surges forward, thinks “Fuck it,” tilts his head up, and closes the space between them. There’s a moment when Zach’s lips are firm, he doesn’t immediately kiss back, and Thomas wonders if he’s completely misread what just happened. They’ve been dancing around one another for how long? But then, Zach’s lips are melting against his, soft and undulating, coaxing Thomas’s tongue into his mouth.  
  
Zach crowds Thomas back against the desk in the room, until he’s seated on top of it, legs immediately winding around Zach’s hips, ankles coming together against the curve of his ass, hauling him closer. Thomas’s hips cant up from the desk, pressing against Zach, delighting in the thrill of discovering that he’s growing hard under the chinos he’s wearing.  
  
Thomas gasps Zach’s name when their lips part, only for Zach to attack his throat, dragging teeth along warm skin, moistened by his tongue. He grips the collar of Thomas’s t-shirt and hauls it aside, sucking bruises along his collarbone, his shoulder, as Thomas fists Zach’s dark hair in his hands.  
  
Pushing Thomas’s back flat down to the desk, Zach moves over him, grinding into him with such clear intent that Thomas almost comes in his jeans. Zach reaches between them, flicking open the button and sliding down the zip on Thomas’s jeans with one large hand, reaching inside and cupping his length. Thomas moans as his hips ascend toward Zach’s touch, mad with lust.

Yes. _Yes._  
  
Zach takes Thomas apart bit by agonizing bit, leaving him mewling and writhing on the desk in the dark room, trying to keep quiet, failing spectacularly. His heel is digging into the small of Zach’s back, urging him closer, as Zach’s long, nimble fingers wrap around both of them at once, stroking them together. Fingers gripping at the edges of the desk, body bowing off of it, Thomas comes with a silent scream, striping his stomach and chest with it. He’s thankful Zach had the foresight to ruck his t-shirt up under his armpits earlier when he was kissing along his sternum - one less thing to attempt to explain to wardrobe.  
  
Above him, Zach bucks desperately, one knee propped up on the desk next to Thomas’s hip. Pressing his face into the crook of Thomas’s neck, his pants turning into a low whine, he comes against Thomas’s stomach.  
  
Breathless, Thomas turns his head, pressing his lips against Zach’s forehead in a moment of tenderness. Zach’s hands move along Thomas’s ribs, and he allows his eyes to slip closed, to relish in a moment of post-coital afterglow before they need to head back to their trailers. They’ve been scarce for far too long already.

Thomas gasps when Zach finally opens his eyes, looking at him in a way that is so new, but so incredibly familiar. Were his eyes always  _that_ blue?  
  
They’re so close.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://antiquitea.tumblr.com) where I yell in my tags a lot about how angry attractive boys make me.


End file.
